


say that you love me

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, love affirmation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: “Iwa-chan, do you like me?”





	say that you love me

**Author's Note:**

> have a soft drabble, better than nothing xD I'm trying, I really am!

“Iwa-chan, do you like me?”

His voice is so quiet, Hajime thinks he must have misheard, at first. He shifts, feeling Tooru’s hand where it’s pressed between their chests, palm resting over Hajime’s heart.

“...hm?”

“...do you like me,” Tooru repeats, more breath than words into Hajime’s neck.

His tone is hard to judge this way, and his head is tucked under Hajime’s chin so he can’t see his face.

“...’course,” Hajime says, knowing that not answering would be the wrong move here. Then he adds: “What brought this on?”

Tooru just shakes his head, and moves closer, into their shared warmth.

Hajime knows he gets insecure sometimes - but really, after all this time, it should be obvious.

Still, he knows the heavy doubt that can befall you at any second and shatter all that you believe to be true. He knows it, and he knows to be patient.

“Hey,” he says, nudging Tooru’s forehead with his nose. His hair smells of coconut and vanilla, surely a deliberate choice in hair product.

Tooru burrows deeper into the embrace with a soft humming sound from deep in his throat, indicating that he’s listening.

“I like you more than anyone else in the world,” Hajime whispers. He feels himself blushing, which is stupid, but he can’t help it. Tooru lets out a little squeak of embarrassment, but Hajime knows that he’s pleased.

“...you never have to worry about that,” he adds, for good measure. Even though Tooru will probably need reassurance again - but hey, he’ll always gladly give it.

 

\---

 

“Do you love me?”

Hajime is compelled to press the proof into Tooru’s face (he’s got it, too, identical, shiny - real, tangible, physical proof. On his hand, now. Around his neck during matches) - but he refrains. It’s another one of these questions that are starting to annoy him, because Tooru should know better. Should stop doubting him, them, their choices. Should know that no one is ever going to come between them, not as long as Hajime has anything to say about it.

“Seriously?” he says, and almost shrinks back at how snappy he sounds. “I’m wearing your ring and you’re asking me that?”

He regrets being so harsh, especially when he sees Tooru go into defense.

“Maybe I just like hearing it,” he says defiantly.

Hajime sighs, but he reaches out to grab Tooru’s hand. Metal clinks against metal as he threads their fingers together.

“Tooru,” he says.

It takes a moment for Tooru to look up, tearing his gaze from their entwined fingers. He looks… upset.

“Hey.”

Tooru bites his lip, but he’s holding Hajime’s gaze now.

“You know that I love you,” Hajime says. Steady. Sure. “You know I’d do anything for you. That being with you is what I want most, out of anything and everything.”

Tooru manages a weak sort of nod. “...okay.”

He makes to pull away, but Hajime refuses to let go.

“Hey, hey. Don’t hide from me. If you’re worried by something, or scared, or unsure - talk to me. That’s what I’m here for. No matter what, I’m in your corner. You know that.”

Tooru’s nod grows more confident. “Okay.”

“...so what’s wrong?” Hajime asks, tugging at his arm to bring him closer.

He shakes his head. “Nothing. Just… just worrying, I guess. That you’ll… get tired of me.”

Hajime laughs softly. “Never.”

“How can you be sure?”

His expression softens. “I can’t - but I know you, and I know me. Do you think you’ll get tired of me?”

Tooru’s eyes widen in shock. “What? No!”

“Well, there you go. Look - I’m with you because I choose to be. Every single morning, I choose to be here and to stay. And this-” he lifts their hands, showing off the matching rings - “is a reminder of that choice. For both of us.”

Tooru tightens his fingers around Hajime’s. “I love you,” he says, quiet but clear.

“I love you, too,” Hajime replies, squeezing back. “And I’ll say it, as many times as you need to hear it.”

Tooru chuckles dryly. “What if I need reminders every day? Won’t you get tired?”

Hajime snorts. “Tired of making the man I love feel safe and secure? Never.”

“What a catch you are, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up, you’re the one who caught me.”

“Nah, you caught me, on that first day at the playground. Ever since then I’ve been orbiting around Iwa-chan.”

Hajime shakes his head, bemused. “As if you’re not aware that you’re the sun that I’ve been drawn to all my life.”

“So cheesy!”

“Like you can talk!”

“Iwa-chan loves me!”

Tooru is grinning down at him, eyes sparkling. Hajime relents.

“Yeah, he does. And you love him, too.”

Tooru nods emphatically. “Sooo much.”

“C’mere.”

He tugs Tooru down, clasping his hands around his neck to bring him in for a kiss. Tooru laughs into it, and it’s the most beautiful sound Hajime has ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr and ko-fi are under the same name  
> if you comment I will love you forever (seriously comments are what has kept me from leaving here for good)


End file.
